gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Variations
The Mobile Suit Variations, simply known as MSV to fans, are variations on the mechanical designs seen in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam; specifically those of the Universal Century during a period known as the One Year War. These mobile suit variations are official designs, and included detailed histories and in many cases even have detailed backstories given for their pilots. Some were meant for a cancelled original series in 1983, and a few were even originally intended to appear in Mobile Suit Gundam, but their appearances were cut due to storyline alterations. While never seen in their own animation series, most of the MS models (as well as the backstories and pilots created for them) are considered canonical, and a few were later seen in other side-stories, manga, or video games. In a few cases, MSV designs even made brief appearances in Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. The MSV concept would be repeated on a more limited scale for Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Char's Counterattack, Gundam F91, and Victory Gundam, with both the number of designs and the detail of their backstories significantly reduced. In addition, "Kunio Okawara's MS Collection", known to fans as "M-MSV" (Missing-Mobile Suit Variations), is similar to the MSV concept but spans from the One Year War through the Gryps Conflict. It was not until Gundam SEED's MSV series (the first for an Alternate Universe series) that the original MSV formula, with detailed backstories and pilots, was duplicated. List of Series MSV Mobile Suit Variations) Also known as MSV (1983), the variations from the One Year War, considered to be official and canonical. Earth Federation Forces *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type *RX-77-4 Guncannon II *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *TGM-79 GM Trainer *FF-3 Saberfish *FF-6 TIN Cod *FF-S3 Saberfish *Flatmouse *Flydart *Mongoose Principality of Zeon *EMS-05 Agg *MS-05A Zaku I Early Type *MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type *MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer *MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Combat Type *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06M (MSM-01) Zaku Marine Type *MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku *MS-06W Worker Zaku *MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku *MS-07A Gouf *MS-07B Gouf M'quve Custom *MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type *MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype *MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type *MS-07H-4 Gouf Flight Test Type *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MSM-04G Juagg *MSM-04N Agguguy *MSM-08 Zogok *MSN-01 High Mobility Psycommu System Zaku *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *YMS-07A Prototype Gouf *YMS-08A High Mobility Prototype *YMS-09 Prototype Dom *YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type MS-X (Mobile Suit X) : Also known as MSX (1984), new models for a proposed but never produced new animation series, considered to be official and canonical. Z-MSV (Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Variations) The Z-MSV (1985-1986) series features variations from the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam tv series. AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group)/Karaba *FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mark II *MSA-004 Nemo II *MSA-004K Nemo III *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSA-005S Methuss Kai *MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II *MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III *MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai *MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type *MSZ-006-X1 Prototype Zeta Gundam X1 *MSZ-006-X2 Prototype Zeta Gundam X2 *MSZ-006-X3 Prototype Zeta Gundam X3 *MSZ-007 Mass Production Type Ζ Gundam *MSZ-008 ZII *SE-DJ-1R Dijeh SE-R ZZ-MSV (Gundam ZZ Mobile Suit Variations) The ZZ-MSV (1986-1987) series features variations from the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ tv series. AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group) *FX-010A G-Fortress Improved Armament Plan "Super G-Fortress" Neo Zeon *RMS-188MD Zaku Diver Principality of Zeon *MS-06DRC Desert Zaku Rommel Custom *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog CCA-MSV Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations) The CCA-MSV (1988) series features variations from the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack movie. Londo Bell/Earth Federation Forces *FA-93HWS v Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type *RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor Type *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom *RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type Neo Zeon *AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type *AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai *AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type *NZ-222 Psyco Doga *NZ-444 β Azieru M-MSV (Kunio Okawara's MS Collection) The M-MSV series features personal reinterpretations of MS variants by mechanical designer Kunio Okawara. Earth Federation Forces *FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam *HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam *RGM-79F Desert GM *RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM *RX-77-1A Guncannon A *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam *RX-78-7 7th Gundam *RX-81LA Light Armor RX-81 *RX-81ST Standard RX-81 *RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam Principality of Zeon *MA-05 Bigro Kai *MS-04 Prototype Zaku *MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku *MSM-02 Aqua Experiment Type *MSM-03-1 Prototype Gogg AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group)/Karaba *FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mark III *FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai *MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki *MSZ-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam *MSZ-009B (MSZ-009-2) Prototype ZZ Gundam B Type *MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam *RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias Titans *MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam *MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam MSV90 The MSV90 (1990) design series features variations from different series. Earth Federation Forces *MRX-002 Newtype Use Prototype Gundam Principality of Zeon *Dogzam *MAM-11 Rock *MS-06 Zaku Atmospheric Reentry Test Type F91-MSV (Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Variations) The F91-MSV series features variations from the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. Earth Federation Forces *F71 G-Cannon Powered Weapon Type *F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type *F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type *HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type *RGM-109 Heavygun Full Equipment Type *RGM-111G Hardygun Close Combat Type *RGM-111R Hardygun Reconnaissance Type *RXR-44 Guntank R-44 Powered Weapons Type Crossbone Vanguard *Den'an Worker (unofficial name) *XM-05 Berga Giros Heavy Armament Type *XM-06 Dahgi Iris Improved Armament Type *XM-07B Vigna Ghina II *XM-07S Vigna Ghina Berah Ronah Special V-MSV (Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations) The V-MSV (1993) series features variations from the from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam tv series. League Militaire *LM111E02 Gun-EZ Improved Type *LM111E02 Gun-EZ Prototype *LM111E02 Gun-EZ Land Use Type *LM111E02 Gun-EZ Late Production Type Earth Federation Forces *RGM-119 Jamesgun Early Production Type *RGM-119D Jamesgun Desert Type *RGM-122 Javelin Early Type *RGM-122 Javelin Mega Spear Loading Type *RGM-122 Javelin Prototype *RGM-122C Javelin Cannon Zanscare Empire (BESPA - Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory) *ZM-S06G Zollidia Kai *ZM-S06GD Zollidia Desert *ZM-S06S Zoloat Early Production Type *ZM-S09GE Tomliat Reconnaissance Type *ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn Local Guard Division Type *ZM-S22S Rig Shokew Beam Rotor Equipment Type *ZMT-S06G Zolorotor MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden : The MSV-R (2009-) series features variations of mobile suits and vehicles illustrated by Kunio Okawara as part of the Gundam 30th Anniversary and published in the Gundam Ace magazine. The plot is set in U.C. 0089, and details information and records from the E.F.S.F.'s Federation Survey Service department regarding undisclosed MS from the One Year War. *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type *''CCM-91 Chimera'' *MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type *FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D *RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom *MS-07W Gouf Core Fighter Test Type *RB-79F Ball Type F *RB-79M Ball Type M *YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type *MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MS-06A Zaku II Early Type *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom Shimoda Squad Type *RX-78SP Gunner Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type *MA-05R Big Roof *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *G-Fighter Amphibious Assault Type *G-Fighter Ground Bombardment Type *G-Fighter Real Type *G-Fighter Space Type SEED-MSV (Gundam SEED Mobile Suit Variations) The SEED-MSV (2002) series features variations from the from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED tv series. Earth Alliance *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger *GAT-01D Long Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP *GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker *FX-550+P204QX Lightning Grasper *FXet-565 Cosmo Grasper ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) *AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type *TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type *TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type *UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type *YF-3A GINN FEMWS *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type *YMF-01B Proto GINN/ZGMT-01 GINN Trainer *ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaisance Type *Verne 35A/MPFM Multipurpose Flight Module Orb Union *MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *MBF-M1A M1A Astray SEED DESTINY-MSV (Gundam SEED DESTINY Mobile Suit Variations) The SEED DESTINY-MSV (2004) series features variations from the from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny tv series. ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) *XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos *ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI *ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse *ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor *ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Mass Production Trial Type *ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher *ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type Earth Alliance *GAT-S02R N Dagger N *GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger Orb Union *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom (Okitsu-no-Kagami Equipment Type) *MVF-M12A Ootsukigata External Links *Mobile Suit Variations on MAHQ Category:Universal Century Category:Cosmic Era